warriorcats_erfindungfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Krähenfeder spricht
thumb|central|301px|Krähenfeder spricht »Darf ich vorstellen? Ich bin Krähenfeder, stolzer Krieger des WindClans und Vater von Windpelz. Bevor du versuchst mich etwas zu fragen – nein, ich halte nichts von Gerüchten. Wenn du nur dumme Fragen stellen willst, bist du hier falsch. Wenn du spekulieren willst, dann geh' zu den ältesten und gebe dir die Zunge mit ihnen. Schau mich nicht so an! Nein, ich möchte nicht über mich sprechen, auch nicht über Dinge, die weit in der Vergangenheit liegen. Was? Ich kann mich bei dir aussprechen? Du bist doch auch nur einer dieser doch so machtlosen Sternenkrieger! Du hast bisher genauso wenig für mich getan wie der Rest des SternenClans. Eher habt ihr mir meine große Liebe an einem so sternenverlassenen Ort genommen! Sei still, ich will keine Entschuldigungen hören. Aber vielleicht hast du recht, und ich sollte mich wirklich mal aussprechen. Es begann alles mit Federschweif, einer Kriegerin des FlussClans… Nein, ich war immer meinem Clan loyal, jeder der dies infrage stellt ist ein Narr! Ich verstehe nicht, wieso alle Katzen denken, dass so etwas die Treue zum Clan gefährdet. Oh SternenClan, es ist Liebe. Und aus Liebe traf ich Blattsee, die wunderschöne Heilerin des DonnerClans. Meine Augen beginnen heute noch hell zu leuchten, wenn ich ihren Namen höre und mein Herz sprengt fast meine Brust. Und doch entschied sie sich gegen mich. Bei all der Liebe, bei all dem Schmerz liebte sie ihren Clan mehr als mich! Mehr als unsere Freiheit. Schlimm ist, dass sie sich auch noch dafür geschämt hat, als sie ihrem Clan ihr Verschwinden mit mir erklären musste. Für Liebe hat man sich nicht zu schämen! Und wenn ich doch den SternenClan liebe und verehre, dann ist es doch nurnoch die Seele Federschweifs, die mich davon abhält, den Glauben zu verlieren! Ich hänge an keinem von euch! Ihr seid nichts als vergessene Seele, aber Federschweif ist eine Erinnerung, die niemals erlischt. Ich hasse euch für das Gesetz, das ihr beschlossen habt! Niemand kann Gefühle unterbinden, niemand respektiert die Grenze, die zwei Liebende trennt. Und doch hat Blattsee zu euch zurückgefunden und mir damit das Herz gebrochen! Warum ich mich so schnell in Nachtwolke verliebte? Kennst du das Gefühl überhaupt? Du denkst ja? Ich muss dich enttäuschen, aber wenn du wüsstest, was Liebe ist, dann wüsstest du auch, dass ich nur wenig Zuneigung zu dieser WindClan-Kätzin habe. Wie jeder Krieger habe ich dann mein Opfer für den Clan gebracht und ihm ein Junges Geschenkt, Windpelz. Ich muss wohl eingestehen, dass mir Nachtwolke auch leidgetan hat, da sie sich in einen Kater wie mich verliebt hat. Und dem Clan nachwuchs zu schenken zeigt, dass ich ihm loyal gegenüber bin. Kaum einer hat von dort an noch an meiner treue gezweifelt. Ja, da staunst du, wie? Ob ich Windpelz liebe? Ich muss zugeben, dass es schwer ist, sich vorzustellen, dass das mein Blut in ihm ist, meine Gene, die ihn zu meinem Sohn, zu meinem Verwandten machen… Hatte ich doch immer geträumt, dass sich mein Blut einmal mit Blattsees vermischt. Ob die Gerüchte stimmen? … Natürlich stimmen sie! Wie mäusehirnig bist du, dass du mich dazu noch fragen musst. Als ich dachte, ich hätte Blattsee aus meinen Gedanken verbannt – naja, so gut man eben eine Kätzin vergessen kann die man über alles liebt – traf ich diese drei jungen Schüler auf der großen Versammlung. Wer es mir besonders antat? Was sind das für fragen! Verdammter SternenClan! Natürlich wusste ich, nein ich spürte, dass ihre jungen Herzen so schlagen wie meines… wie das von Blattsee. Sie sahen Brombeerkralle, diesem aufgeblähten, eingebildeten Kater doch garnicht ähnlich! Ich kann verstehen, dass er stolz auf Löwenglut war, denn er war von anfang an ein kräftiger Kater, von dem man wusste, dass er eines Tages ein großartiger Krieger werden würde! Als ich Distelblatt sprechen hörte… Sie hat die Stimme ihrer Mutter. Das Herz ihrer Mutter… Sie ist genauso vernarrt in den SternenClan, wie ihre Mutter! Oh diese schwarze Kätzin hatte den Charakter Blattsees und das Aussehen meiner Wenigkeit. Hatte… Oh da seht ihr, was ihr mit euren nichtsnutzenden Gesetzen angerichtet habt! Ihr habt so vielen Katzen damit das Herz gebrochen! Das ist wirklich das erste Mal, dass mir Brombeerkralle leidtut. Auch, wenn ich ihn nicht riechen kann, liebt er Eichhornschweif doch sehr. Und Eichhornschweif hat es ausgenutzt! Sie hat ihren Gefährten belogen, um ihrer Schwester zu helfen, ihren Traum weiterzuleben! Blattsee wollte nie mehr, als euren Gesetzen gerecht zu werden! Ich wollte von dieser Katzin, die ich liebte, niemals wieder etwas hören! Ich wollte sie nicht einmal mehr ansehen! Und dann erlaubt sich ihre galante Tochter sie zu verraten! Ihren Clan zu verraten! Mich zu verraten… Wieso hat mir Blattsee niemals etwas gesagt? Wobei ich mir hätte denken können, dass ich ihr die Jungen geschenkt habe. Desto mehr Vorwürfe ich ihr mache, umso mehr muss ich mir machen. Oh SternenClan, wir waren noch nur Kater und Kätzin, wir waren doch nur ein Paar! Und jetzt sind wir nichts weiter als ein Unglück! Ein Unglück für uns, ein Unglück für unsere Jungen und ein Unglück für unsere Clans. Es tut mir auch so leid, dass ich weder meinen wahrlich geliebten Jungen kein Vater sein konnte noch meinem Sohn Windpelz. Und ich spüre, dass er mich dafür hasst. Ich spüre, dass er nicht nur mich dafür hasst, sondern auch Blattsee und ihre Jungen. Oh SternenClan, wieso nimmst du mir so viel. Wieso lässt du so viel Unglück geschehen? Wieso lässt du so viel Hass unter den Lebenden zu? Was ich jetzt tun werde? Nun, ich muss weiterleben. Mir ist das Glück wohl nicht bestimmt. Ich werde ewig an diesen Platz hier am Rande des WindClan-Territoriums kommen und auf die DonnerClan-Seite starren. Ich werde wohl ewig um Federschweif trauern. Ich werde wohl ewig damit leben müssen, dass meine wahren Jungen mich nicht als Vater sehen und dass mich Blattsee für die Verleumdung hasst. Und ich werde noch damit leben müssen, meinem Clan die heile Familie vorzuspielen. So ist der Wille des SternenClans. Die Frage des SternenClans, die ich mit einem >Ja< beantwortete, als ich ein Krieger wurde. Das Versprechen, das ich ihnen gab. Das Versprechen, dass ich meinem Clan dienen werde, egal was es mich koste.« Kategorie:Kurzgeschichten Kategorie:By Traumschwinge Kategorie:Fanfictions Kategorie:Beendete Geschichten